


Draco Malfoy and the One Where Harry Potter Wants To Be Friends

by The_REAL_Slim_Shady



Series: As Told By Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/The_REAL_Slim_Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get injured on a case and Draco sees a new side to Harry when he's around his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy and the One Where Harry Potter Wants To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mild swearing, also I wrote this on a wild daydream so... Be gentle.

Draco tried not to stare across the clinically white room as his enemy turned work partner, Harry Potter, softly comforted his eldest son.

"Y-you could've _died_ Dad." The boy sobbed, head buried in his father's shoulder. Potter winced and shifted painfully under James, but didn't utter a word at his discomfort or scold the boy as he accidentally touched his wound. Instead, he slowly cradled his arms around the younger man's body, squeezing him comfortably.

"It's okay, Jamie, I had Malfoy. Of course he wouldn't let me die, that would be bad work ethic." Draco froze uncertainly, gray eyes fighting to be simultaneously wide in shock and narrowed in suspicion. To his utmost surprise, the young Potter's shoulder's relaxed slightly, and the side of his cheek pulled up in what was undoubtedly a smile. Draco had no idea what that meant.

Obviously Potter had talked about him to his family, Draco had done the same with Tori and Scorpius, and apparently, as with the Malfoy residence, those talks hadn't been entirely _negative_.

Draco had been as surprised as anyone when _Harry Potter_ had defended his right to become an Auror and, to his secret delight, had fiercely told their Head Auror that Draco was one of the best at DADA back in their schooling years. He'd long since realised Potter was probably the only reason he was let in, and even _he_ could admit that the idiot had grown up a bit since Hogwarts. Of course, when training was finished, the two weren't exactly friends, but when all the other newly made Aurors refused him as a partner, Harry had grudgingly agreed.

And so, with much grumbling and a few snide insults on both their parts, the two had become work partners, and soon, with Draco's brilliance and Potter's aptitude at being in the wrong place at the right time, the two had swiftly soared in the Auror ranks. As time went on, Draco found that he _didn't_ actually hate Potter all that much and, when hours were slow, didn't mind listening to the other man harp on about his brood of Mini Potters. After all, when his own son had come home that first year, talking nonstop about _Albus Severus_ this, and _Albus Severus_ that, he'd pretty much resigned himself to the fact that, even if only through their children, he would have to _play nice_ with Potter. Only one person who would name his child something so pretentious and yet have it be not so pretentious at all when one really thought about it.

Speaking of Scorpius, he wondered when his own child would show up, hoping the boy wasn't in too bad a state about Draco's injury. He'd noticed rather smugly that his son had taken on Astoria's habit of _caring_ a great deal about _other people_ and had internally rejoiced that his father's parting words, _"Nobody cares about you boy. And nobody ever will."_  had been proven false whenever Scorpius looked at him with those blue eyes. Draco had done _everything_ to make sure he was a good father, even reading those horrid Muggle parenting books, to make sure Scorpius never grew up in the same environment as he did.

Draco was pulled from his musings when the door to their shared hospital room flew open and the focus of his thoughts tentatively shuffled in behind an irate Albus Potter.

"You bloody git," the boy whispered, green eyes fixed on the identical pair across the room. "You stupid, bloody git." Albus was trembling, a mixture of fury, relief and all consuming fear roamed across his features.

Draco saw Potter flinch from the corner of his eye and remembered when Ginny Potter had stormed into the room a couple hours ago, shouting strange contradictories such as, _"I hate you, you pillock, I hate you! You can't do this to me, I love you too much you bloody idiot, I love you!"_ Draco had barely suppressed his laughter when the great Harry Potter had fearfully told his wife to hit him _after_ he'd healed properly, to which she'd sniffed, snogged him senseless, and stormed out the way she'd stormed in.

"Albus," his work partner murmured, the _pain_ in his voice had nothing to do with his injuries.

"Shut up!" The boy snapped harshly, hands clenched into tight little fists. "Shut the bloody hell up."

"Albus, I'm sorr—"

"Oh you're _sorry_? Sorry you what? Almost died? You know Lilly hasn't stopped crying since she found out, and _Mum_ —" his voice broke suddenly, his eyes turned haunted. "—You didn't _see_ her, Dad, didn't see her fall apart. You can't... You... If you die, our entire family will crumble. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione? Teddy? Me? You need to be more bloody careful, you selfish asshole." And with that, the youngest Potter boy stumbled back out of the room, tears glinting in his eyes.

"Alby!" James called after his younger brother, eyes red rimmed but determined, with one last glance back at his distraught father, he hurried out the door, shouting Albus's name. Draco watched as Scorpius's own eyes flickered from him to the door and back, an indescribably torn look on his face. With some reluctance, he smiled reassuringly at him, something inside him easing a little when Scorpius's indecision, which had clearly been eating the poor boy up, vanished. He disappeared out of the room after his friend, and Draco realised he wasn't the only one with that idea.

" _Potter_ ," he warned fiercely as the black haired man struggled into a sitting position. "Don't be an imbecile."

"I need to find him Malfoy. Did you see his face? Fuck, I need to find him." It was then that he realised Harry was close to tears himself. He understood, of course he did, Scorpius was out there as well, but he knew they would only make their injuries worse if they tried to go after their sons.

"They'll come back, Harry, you know that so stop trying to get yourself in even more of a right state than you already have you bloody fool and lie back down—" He cut himself off at the sight of the other man's enormous grin. "What? Why are you doing that?"

"You called me Harry." He said smugly, which only served to make Draco flush.

"So, that's your name isn't it? Merlin's beard the healing potions are making you loopy aren't they? Always knew you were a lightweight." He retorted, not knowing why Harry was making such a big deal about this, especially when, not two minutes before, the man had been having heart attacks over his son.

"You _never_ call me Harry."

"Well, I'm sure at least _once_ —"

"Nope. Never." Draco pondered this, eyebrows furrowed. He supposed old scarhead was right, he'd never really called him Harry before, even after school, when all his animosity had turned to regret and then grudging respect. It was always Potter or Idiot or something along those lines. He glanced up to find the man in question still smirking smugly.

"Oh what now!" He asked in exasperation.

"Does this mean we're friends?" The shorter man asked with cheerful amusement clear in his tone.

Draco spluttered wordlessly.

Fortunately for him, their spawn chose that moment to return, Albus with his head hung low and Scorpius with evident relief.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I—"

"Come here and give your old man a hug." Harry interrupted, stretching his arms out, Albus burrowed himself carefully into his father and Draco had to look away.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay, Father." A soft voice offered from beside him. Draco smiled warmly up at his son, a hand reaching out to smooth his fine, blond hair.

"Me too." He replied simply.

"I have some good news, Albus." Harry said cheerfully from across the room, something in his voice made Draco turn his head suspiciously.

"Yeah Dad?" The man in question smirked, green eyes dancing with mischief that made Draco sigh loudly. He'd seen that look a dozen times before when they were working and it always followed with Potter doing something stupid or annoying.

"I'm inviting the Malfoys over for dinner!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dear God, _why_?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice extremely pained. Harry's smile changed to something small and sincere and utterly confusing to Draco because it was the way he smiled at Ron or Hermione, not him. _Definitely_ not him.

"Because," Harry said simply. "He saved my life."


End file.
